What You Think Is Also I Think
by Shisenki
Summary: A short story about Goku and Chichi's relationship life... She meant the entire universe to him... She loves him SSSSOOOOOOO MUUUUCCCCHHH... please read if you want to know more... I suck in summaries.


**^hey guys, I just want to do some experiment in this story so I hope that you would acknowledge about this piece of story. I also welcome criticism so that I would learn from my horrible mistakes. Thank you, everyone and please leave a review!^**

**I don't own Dragon Ball…**

* * *

It was Chichi's training session and she was having a hard time in defeating her master. It seems like she have to analyze the whole situation before making a move and have an opening opportunity to hit and KO!

She swung her feet upward but her master blocked it using the back of his arms. She threw many punches but was only dodging by her master. She uses her knee to hit his stomach but as blocked by his hand.

Finally she kicked him but was stopped by a hand and twisted her foot and also her body and immediately fallen form the ground. She supported her falling by clasping her hands with the bare ground.

She saw her master dozing off so, she winged her legs to out balance him which is a success. Her master was now at the ground and so she stood up and about to punch him with all of her strength but her master just disappeared from her sight and reappear at her back.

He twisted her arm and the back and pinned her down. He hit her hardly causing a scream form her pain. It was a sign of defeat since his student was a determined one and never spoke up in sparring except if she needs to, wants to and asked to.

He regains his proper posture as Chichi struggling to stand up and face him in order to bow in respect.

"Chichi, I am bit disappointed about your performance today. It seems like you are not concentrated in what you are doing right now. Your skills in battling were good for today's training and I was happy you have improved but you lack your grace again. I am worried and I hope next time lesson you are you again." The master said in a concerned tone which Chichi only nodded in approval.

He sighed in defeat because she is in that situation again… period. "Well, you are dismissed." He said and then they bowed and went off to their own ways.

Chichi went out from the dojo and go to the park. She didn't feel to go home yet and period just hit her hard this day. It was really time of the month and it was also the time that Goku must come and visit her since the wedding just canceled because of some matters.

* * *

She was so sad and angry. She wanted to cry remembering that day; the day of her wedding to Goku which the groom left for another mission and that's saving the world. (I am making this arc event but I don't own Dragon Ball Z!)

Of course she knew how important Goku role plays here on earth and even the whole universe but it was kinda lonely not having him there by her side. She knew that she was the only one madly in love with him and since Goku was a bit oblivious about things like love which she took advantage of.

She was afraid that one day he would just knock at her door saying he was in love with somebody else and was expecting a Goku Jr. Oh, Horror! She would be devastated and would commit suicide.

She knows that she ain't that pretty and only few would cope up with her personality and skills. She knew that someday there are 99.9% chances that she would grow old with no one in life.

Maybe, her father would bethrod her to someone and she would also bet he would try and escape from her and leave her all alone.

She knew that the way she is thinking right now was a little bit/ sounded desperate or maybe desperate. Oh Love, really makes you numb to your bones. Even you are the strongest person, it still finds its way to make you weak and weep in misery.

She hugged her knee and rested her forehead there and cries silently. There are many questions and realizations that circling inside her mind and its making her go crazy or making her wants herself to explode!

She was there the whole day. She didn't move form her spot and kept crying until she felt asleep. She leaned on to the shaded tree then went to dreamland.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and seems rainstorm is approaching. Goku was inside the house of Ox King. He is waiting for Chichi to come home.

He was told that she went to her Dojo training and he was headed out to where she was but stopped by Ox King and offered him a huge feast for him and since his stomach grumbled on seeing such delicious foods at the table he gladly accepted it.

Now he was full, he watched the skies going dark. Chichi didn't got home yet and he is starting to get extremely worried. He went out from the house with umbrella with him. He flew up but it seems the thunder really is dangerous so he chose to walk and look for Chichi.

He went to the dojo and found out she was dismissed a few hours ago and went home already. He looked everywhere for her and some possible places where she was and places he wants to go.

It started to pour hard and he hadn't found Chichi yet. He walked into the park and saw a figure there under a shaded tree. It was familiar and t seems it is. It was Chichi!

He ran towards her immediately. She was Chichi. She was soaking wet and seems she is freezing in too much cold.

She was burning up as he placed his hands on her forehead. He removed his shirt and wrapped it to her body. She felt someone with her and trying to help her. Her vision was blurry but it was not a mistake to figure out who was there with her. It was Goku.

"G-Goku?" she stammered and smiled helplessly at him. Goku shifted his gaze on her and smiled "Chichi." He only said her name and he lifted her up and ran fast towards the nearby hospital.

* * *

Chichi breathed heavily from her high fever. She was put immediately to a bed and was now being treated by a doctor.

Ox King was now contacted and on the way to the hospital. Goku kept on fazing himself back and forth. His heart was throbbing quickly like it's about to explode.

He didn't know what to do in this kind of matter. His fiancé is grievous sick and he was so called the strongest of all yet he couldn't do anything to help her.

He sat on his seat and ran his finger through his gravity hair. Stupid enemies, stupid challenges, stupid rivalry, stupid consciousness, stupid him… he was already there waiting for the bride but interrupted by his mission about saving the whole universe so yes, he sacrificed his biggest event in life, his wedding; their wedding.

Then, there this rebuilding city and etc. so he needed to stay back and made her wait again and again. He knows he was only forced to by Chichi on their weird relationship but he grew fond of her and sooner he fell in love with her.

She doesn't know that the only thing makes him scared was her and her being gone in this world. He couldn't even sleep without thinking her well being. He was also thinking sometime that if he hadn't gone home to visit her and be with her like a boyfriend would do, she would just appear someday clinging to someone's arms with all the love and care she is giving to him.

At first it was kinda irritating with her around but it was kinda heart whelming that someone like her love everything about him even though he is a monster. Some girls would flew away after seeing the real him but Chichi accepted him.

* * *

She doesn't know that she meant the entire universe than his power upgrade and honor or more than everything. Ox King came and asked him questions which he answered back. The doctor was now approaching them and with files on her hands.

"She has a viral fever and I recommend that she should stay and confine for a few days or she would have pneumonia." She said then went off. Goku and Ox king immediately went to the room were she was confined.

She was looking okay and was watching television as they saw her there inside. She looked to the door and saw Goku and Ox King. 'So, it wasn't a dream. Goku is here.' She thought

"Hello Guys, sorry to make you worry." She greeted them and smiled brightly. "He—"she was cut off by the hug Goku gave her. "Goku…" she trailed off as the hugged tightened. She hugged him back which made his tensed body relax.

"I thought I would lose you there. I'm so sorry about our wedding it wont happened again. If you want I wont answer any ones help to spend time with you." He said in a low caring voice.

She must be dreaming but it was real and that made her laughed whole heartedly. "Baka! Don't you know they need you more than ever? The world needs you, Goku." She said rubbing his back in comfort.

"But you need me too." He said with a sad lonely voice. "Yes, I really do but I could wait. I should not be selfish and I am content that you care for me Goku." She said in a loving tone.

* * *

"No, I don't care about you." He said in a stern voice and made Chichi and Ox King shock. Chichi was about to speak but was stopped by Goku saying, "I love you so much. I cannot even think of living you dying or leaving me with someone else." He said burying his head on her shoulders

"I love you too Goku and I wouldn't even know what to do if you are gone or leave me for another woman." She returned the tight hugged with her super tight hugged that almost chocked him.

"Chichi, chichi, chichi, you might kill Goku." Ox King noticed and called for her. Chichi released Goku from her death hugged and chuckled nervously.

"Ha-ha-ha… I'm sorry Goku. I have never been so happy like today." She blushed and rubbed at the back of her head.

Goku kneeled and took Chichi two delicate little hands and said with loving and hopeful look in his eyes, "Chichi, I know I don't have a ring and since I haven't proposed to you properly. I would like us to be honest before facing the altar and I want our relationship knowing it wasn't forced but love." He said as Chichi's eyes were filled with tears.

"Chichi, would you marry me?" he asked then Chichi hadn't able to stopped her tears from falling and hugged Goku tightly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with great joy. Ox King was crying on what he just witnessed.

* * *

**_end_**

**^guys, thank you for appreciating my work. This is a one shot but if you want me to really make a story out of it then I would happily do it. I really am not an expert in making story and I am very lazy to elaborate the whole one shot. I hope you like it and Please leave a review and thank you again!^**


End file.
